Senseless
by TVMB19
Summary: Bit of a twist on the episode "One Thousand Berry Balls", including a bit of backstory. Classic Cabbie- Cat finds out that Robbie likes her and wants her to be his date, but she doesnt feel that way...until he gets a another date. Beck and Andre come up with a plan to put their friends together at the dance. First time publishing- so please review and let me know what you think
1. Senseless

_Senseless 1_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or anything on it or about it...Just wanna write about it._

Cat sat alone in the music room on a piano, her legs hanging over the edge as she learned the lyrics to a new song. There was a knock on the door, followed by Robbie's voice,

"Hey, Cat? Are you in there?" Cat looked around wildly for an escape route, but she couldn't find one she would reach in time, so she lifted the paper in her hand to cover her face. She's been avoiding Robbie ever since she heard that he wanted to ask her to the dance- it was made clear that Robbie had feelings for her, but she didn't want to say yes- it could ruin their whole friendship if he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Cat took a deep breath as Robbie walked in the room.

"Um...Cat?" asked Robbie's voice from behind the paper.

"Oh" she said, "Robbie, what are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for you" he said, walking over to the piano.

"Oh, what for?" Cat asked, trying to feign innocence.

"To tell you" said Robbie, smiling gently at her, "that you can stop avoiding me now. I heard that you didn't want to go with me to the dance because you didn't feel that way about me. And that's alright, I guess. I mean, I was disappointed at first. You know, I wanted to go with you because I think you're really beautiful, and sweet and charming. But Andre helped me realise that if wanting to be your boyfriend meant that I could lose you as a friend altogether, then it might not be worth it. I'd always want you in my life Cat, whether it's as a friend or whatever, cause I think you're swell"

"Oh" said Cat quietly.

"And I've already found another date to the dance, so you don't need to feel bad that I won't have a date, OK?"

"OK" said Cat.

"Yeah" said Robbie, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, "So are we going to be OK? Will you stop avoiding me now?"

"Sure" Cat said, smiling slightly.

"Awesome. I'll see you later then" he said, jogging to the door.

As he left Cat felt an odd mixture of feelings. She wasn't relieved like she should be now that Robbie had stopped pursuing her. He'd called her beautiful. No one had ever done that before. And she liked the way it made her feel. Liked the way he made it sound. As though he really meant it- that he genuinely thought that she was beautiful. Was it just the thrill of knowing someone liked her? No, she'd felt that before and this wasn't that. The thoughts played around in Cats head. It wasn't possible that she liked him back, was it? No, that wouldn't make any sense...


	2. Beck's Plan

_Senseless 2_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or anything on it or about it...Just wanna write about it._

The knock on Beck's door woke him up. He sat up suddenly, and checked his watch. 2:00. AM. Who was knocking on his door at 2 in the morning? Certainly not Jade- she had threatened to kill people in the past if they woke her from sleep. Wouldn't be Andre, once he was out, he was out. That left Cat, Tori or Robbie. He wearily walked over to the door and opened it.

He caught a flash of red hair darting past him, before hearing a small, high pitched voice saying, "Hi, can I come in?" Beck was left staring at the empty area outside of his trailer.

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged to the nothingness. He closed the door and looked back at Cat, who had comfortably taken up residence on his bean bag chair. She was giggling and bouncing up and down on it.

"This is really fun!" she exclaimed. Beck nodded, because with Cat, the only thing you could do was accept that weird came with the package. He had learned not to question it.

"So, Cat, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking expectantly at him.

"Why did you come to my RV?"

"Oh right" she said. Suddenly she looked down at her hand in her lap, and looked crestfallen.

"I think I'm in love with Robbie" she said hesitantly. Beck was taken by surprise by her announcement. Sure, Robbie was a good guy, but he didn't think any guy with a puppet on his arm could be that popular with girls. Well hey, what did he know? Cause here was proof that he was clearly wrong.

"OK" he said, "Well, then, not that I don't enjoy waking up at 2:00 in the morning...cause you know I do, but why come and tell me about this?"

"Well I was thinking about it all night. And I didn't want to wake up Tori cause she has that monologue for Sikowitz tomorrow. I didn't want to wake up Ańdre, because I know how much he likes to sleep." Beck thought about mentioning that he loved his sleep too, but thought better of it. "And I didn't want to wake up Jade because I was afraid she'd kill me" she finished, deadly serious. Beck nodded again, accepting the truth and likelihood of that scenario.

"Well then" said Beck, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "why don't we start from the beginning. Why do you think you love Robbie?"

"Because he's really sweet and funny and nice to me. And he's fun to have around, except that puppet which I find kind of weird"

"I suppose all that stuffs true." And it was, Robbie was pretty cool to hang out with most of the time. He wasn't mean or cynical. That was Jades territory in the group.

"Hey, I'm going to make some coffee, you want some?" Cat wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Beck changed tactic.

"Coco?" he said. Cat nodded enthusiastically and started bouncing on the beanbag again.

"Oooo, that sounds really good" she said enthusiastically.

He turned away from her and smiled at his friends' childlike personality. Ten minutes later, in which time Cat decided to happily hum Disney songs, Beck placed the coffee down on the table next to his chair and handed Cat the cup of coco.

"So then. Robbie" said Beck, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What about him?" She asked smiling.

"The reason you're here?" Beck reminded her.

"Oh right. Yeah, I was hoping you could give me some advice"

"Are you sure a girl wouldn't be better at that?" Beck asked. Cat blinked in confusion.

"What would a girl know about how a guys brain works?" She asked. Beck came up short with that- she had a good point.

"OK. Then that's cool. Let me have it. What do you need advice with?"

"How to get Robbie to notice me like that?"

"How do you know he doesn't already?"

"...Well I suppose I don't" she said. "But he's going to the dance on Friday with some another girl. Does that sound like he likes me?" she demanded.

"Wait...didn't he try to ask you to that Dance but you kept avoiding him"

"Yeah, but I didn't know then!" She complained, "And it was only today when he told me that I could stop avoiding him because he asked some other girl to the dance that I realised i liked him. I think that he stopped liking me when he found out I didn't want him to be my boyfriend" she said miserably.

"Huh" said Beck, taking another sip of his coffee, "Well, why not try just telling him how you feel now?"

"Because he's already moved on to some other girl and I realised too late how I felt and our friendship might get weird if I do and ohhhhh." Cat rested her chin on one of her hands and held her cup in the the other, looking down at the floor sadly.

"Calm down" said Beck soothingly. He gestured to her cup with his, "Drink your coco" he told her. He had always known that Cat was sensitive, but this was new. "Well I might have an idea" said Beck, thinking about it.

"OK" she said smiling again.

"Well, at the dance, I'll tell Andre to flirt with Robbie's date, and keep her occupied. I would do it myself, but-"

"Jade would kill you" Cat said simply. Beck nodded again and continued.

"So Andre'll be the distraction, and you can take Robbie somewhere and tell him how you feel" Beck finished.

"But I don't know if he likes me back" Cat said, "It doesn't feel nice to tell someone you like them and not have them say it back"

"Look, Robbie tried to ask you to the dance first, remember. The person he really wanted to go with is you. And if my guess is right, then he'll be happy spending the dance with you. OK?"

Cat seemed convinced, "OK!" She said, jumping to her feet excitedly, "that sounds like a really good plan. Thanks, Beck" she said wrapping her arms around his chest.

"That's OK" Beck smiled. Cat released him, and bounded out of his trailer without another word.


	3. The Day Before the Plan

_Senseless 3_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or anything on it or about it...Just wanna write about it._

"Aw man! I wish ya'll would have told me you were planning this" said Andre the next day as they sat down to lunch. It was just him and Beck, and Beck had just finished telling him about Cats midnight visit and their plan.

"What's the problem? You got this"

"I know. But I'm the one who told Robbie he should ask another girl to the ball after I heard Cat didn't wanna be his date. I can't be seen flirting with his date. That ain't cool"

"So don't flirt with her" suggested Beck, "Just find a way to distract her for a little while. Just be a concerned friend and give her a lecture on how you don't wanna see him hurt or something. Make Sikowitz proud of your acting skills" he grinned.

"Hmmmm, that's good" said Andre thinking carefully. Then he gave Beck a slightly strange look. Beck raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

"Just that this kinda scheming I'd expect from Jade. I'm worried she's rubbing off on you, man" Beck considered it for a moment- that was a scary thought.

"Nah" he said unconvincingly. Just at that moment Jade arrived and sat down at the table next to Beck.

"Well speak of the she-devil" said Andre, laughing. Jade gave him a sinister smile and said,

"Thank you" before starting on her fish and chips. Tori then came and joined them on the table, smiling brightly.

"Hey Tor" said Andre, "Nice monologue in Sikowitz's class today"

"Thanks, I thought it went OK" Tori replied brightly. "The alphabet improv after was interesting though- "

"Yeah?" said Andre, "AREN'T you glad that it's done now though?"

"Bet you're more glad than me with all that losing"

"Confidence sure ain't something you lacking, girl"

"Don't hate me cause you ain't me, boy" said Tori, enjoying their word play.

"Either of you keep speaking and I'll ram this food tray into the back of your heads" Jade said casually.

"Jade" warned Beck, "What did we say about threatening to seriously injure or mutilate our friends"

"That you would rather I do it to you?" she said sweetly. Beck looked at her, then back at Andre and Tori

"You're on your own, guys" he said, putting a chip into his mouth. Robbie then joined them at the table, Rex in hand.

"Hey guys" he said, brightly.

"Sup" said Rex.

"Anyone else excited for the dance tomorrow?"

"Mr playa here thinks he all that cause he got a cute blonde girl to go with him" said Rex.

"She is cute" agreed Robbie.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to go with Cat?" said Tori, looking confused.

"Well I did, but then she kept avoiding me when I tried to ask her, so I got the message that she didn't wanna go with me. So, on Andre's suggestion, I asked out Sarah from Spanish class and she said yes!"

"Wow" said Jade sarcastically.

"Yes, wow!" agreed Robbie, totally oblivious to Jade's jab.

"You real excited about this huh?" said Andre, glancing at Beck. Beck knew that Andre was starting to feel slightly guilty already.

"Yeah, it's a pretty girl who actually wants to go to a dance with me" he said carefully, as though worried that Andre didn't fully understand.

"I maintain that she wants to go with me and you're just taggin along" said Rex. Cat chose that moment to arrive at the table.

"Hey guys, can up believe it? Fish and chips for lunch! I love fish and chips!" She said excitedly, bouncing a little in her seat. She looked around at them, "What were we talking about?"

"Robbie's excited about his pretty blonde date" said Jade, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, really?" said Cat, looking at Robbie. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Beck raised an eyebrow; Cat needed to work on her acting skills. Fortunately, it seemed Robbie was oblivious.

"Well yeah, kinda" he smiled. Cat frowned slightly and Beck glanced at Andre, who nodded slightly at him after noticing Cat's reaction.

"Well I'm looking forward to it" announced Beck, thinking of his plan. A big part of it relied on Andre's performance, but he wasn't worried. He had faith in his friend.

"You better be, I'm your date" mumbled Jade.

"Yeah, that's right" said Andre, "Guess that just leaves me, Cat and Tori without dates"

"Well why don't we just go as a three?" said Tori.

"Alright" said Andre, shrugging carelessly.

"OK" Cat smiled.


	4. Improvisation

Senseless 4

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or anything on it or about it...Just wanna write about it._

Cat arrived a little late for the Cow-wow, wearing a white dress, with a pink bow in her hair. She didn't want to be too dressed up when she made her big move...and that was a scary thought. What would she say to Robbie? "Hi, Robbie, do you still like me?" No, that would never work. And what if he said that she didn't feel that way anymore, what would she do then? As she began to work herself into a panic, Cat spotted Andre and Beck by the punch bowl. She hurried over to them.

"Guys!" she shouted at them, "I'm really starting to doubt the big plan"

"Easy, lil' red" said Andre, holding up his hand in a peaceful gesture.

"Yeah, calm down" agreed Beck, drinking his punch. "Try the wiener punch" he said, gesturing to the punch bowl.

"What?" she said, frowning in confusion.

"Nothin'" said Andre, "Why are you suddenly worried?"

"Because what if he doesn't like me that way anymore? What if he's moved on to his stupid date?" she said, looking very upset.

"Hey, now, all of us think that Robbie has a crush on you for a long time" said Andre matter-of-factly, "That ain't gonna vanish just cause he's got himself some new girl"

"Are you sure?" Cat asked with hope in her voice. Andre glanced at Beck, who shrugged.

"Yeah. Pretty sure. Now go about your business, lil red, when you see Robbie alone-"

"You can run in the other direction?" said a snide voice. Jade walked up to the group, holding a red plastic cup in her hand.

"Hey" said Beck, wrapping an arm around Jade, "Enjoying your wiener punch?"

"What?" she asked, in confusion.

"Man" Andre laughed, "I think it was just your punch that got wienered"

"Whatever" said Jade, "So what's this about Beauty and the Beast over there?" she said nodding in the direction of Robbie and Sarah.

"Oooo, I love that movie!" said Cat, happily. But she went back to being sad after she saw Robbie talking happily to his date. Tori walked up to the group, smiling brightly in her cowboy hat.

"Hey guys, or should I say, howdy?" she smiled.

"No" said Andre, shaking his head slowly, "You-you shouldn't"

"You're interrupting, Vega. I'm interrogating Cat about Robbie" said Jade bluntly.

"What about Robbie?" asked Tori, looking at Robbie.

"Nothing about Robbie!" said Cat too loudly. Jade raised an eyebrow, and smiled sinisterly at Cat. "OK, OK" she said, breaking, like so many others before, under Jade's stare, "I'm making my big move on Robbie tonight"

"Big move?" Jade asked, both eyebrows raised in surprise. Beck quickly explained the plan to Jade. "THAT'S your plan?" she asked in disbelief when Beck finished. "Like this Sarah is just gonna sit there and talk to this idiot" she nodded to Andre, "While some other girl makes a move on her date? Wow. This takes a whole new level of stupid to come up with"

"Hey" said Beck, "We worked really hard on that plan"

"I know...that's what so sad" said Jade.

"I think what Jade means" said Tori, "Is that the girl won't go quietly"

"I like the way I said it better" said Jade.

"So, what's your great idea, then?" challenged Andre. Jade thought for a while, and a sinister smile slowly spread across her face. She was the picture of mischief.

"Oh, no" sighed Beck, shaking his head, "I know that look...she just had an idea, and that usually means that someone's about to get hurt." He warned. Tori, Andre and Cat simultaneously took a single step back from Jade.

"OK" said Jade, "Just listen to me and do as I say"

"Bossy" Cat mumbled.

"What!?" Jade said sharply.

"Nothing"

"Right. Vega, Andre, take off somewhere out of sight. That's both part of the plan and so I don't have to see you anymore." Andre and Tori looked at each other but didn't move.

"Right now!" Jade screamed. And Andre and Tori both turned and ran in another direction. Beck shook his head at his girlfriend's blunt way of getting things done.

"Now, Cat, go sit somewhere on your own and look sad"

"But I am sad" she said, "I'm not here with Robbie, remember?"

"Yes. Now go" Jade commanded. Cat walked through the crowd slowly, and found an empty table. She sat in one of the two empty chairs, and rested her chin on her hand.

"Good" smiled Jade.

"You know, I think we need to work on the way you interact with people" Beck said to Jade.

"Whatever" she said. She scanned the room, and her eyes landed on Robbie's date walking away from him towards the other punch bowl at the opposite end of the room. "Perfect" she muttered, "Excuse me for a second" she said to Beck. Beck watched her walk away, shaking his head all the while, and knowing full well that he wouldn't like what was about to happen next. Jade walked straight up behind Sarah, and lurched forward violently, spilling her punch all over the other girl's outfit.

"That's...another way to go" shrugged Beck watching the disaster. He resolved to just stay out of Jade's way and watch the show unfold.


	5. The Endgame

Senseless 5

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or anything on it or about it...Just wanna write about it._

Robbie watched in horror as Jade tripped and launched her punch all over his dates dress. He hurried over to the scene.

"What's happened?" he asked urgently.

"It's OK, just an accident" said his date. "But I have to go clean up." And with that, she marched off in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Yeah, sorry" Jade called after her. But Robbie had a feeling that something was up.

"What was that?" he asked angrily, rounding on Jade, "What, it's not enough for me to have just ONE moment of happiness? Must you sabotage my every chance at-"

"Oh, pipe down, puppet-boy. That wasn't about you. I just tripped" she said, rolling her eyes. But Robbie wasn't convinced. "Anyway, while I've got you here, can you go check on Cat? Vega and Andre took off somewhere and she's on her own, looking all upset"

"Cat's upset?" Robbie asked, looking confused. Why was Cat upset? That made no sense.

"Look, your date will be in there for a while, just go check on her. I have to get back to Beck." And with that she took off. Robbie walked through the throng of dancer's on the dance floor, until he spotted Cat sat on her own on a table. Robbie noted how, even though she looked sad right now, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. How did she do that?

"Hey, cutie, what's up?" asked Robbie, smiling at her. He pulled out the chair opposite her, and sat down across the table.

"Do you really think that?" she asked, looking up at him with those big brown eyes that made him lose focus.

"What?"

"That I'm cute" she explained.

"Oh, well sure I do" he said gently. He pulled his chair out and moved it so that he was just opposite her. She kept her face down, so it was difficult to see her expression.

"Well then, why are you here with another girl?" she demanded, looking up at him accusingly.

"What? Cat, I wanted to go with you first, remember? But you didn't want to go with me." What was going on? Was she upset that Robbie had a date? And if so, why was that?

"I know" she said, "But that was before you came up to me and said all those really sweet things."

"So...are you saying that you...like me now?" Robbie said in disbelief. No way. Cat's rejection had been a wake-up call. A girl as perfect as her would never go for a nerdy guy like him.

"Maybe" she said, unable to meet his eyes, "Do you still like me?"

This was it. His one answer now would decide the fate of their entire relationship. But was there any point? What if he said yes? Sure, maybe they would have a few good months, but eventually some other guy, with big muscles and no nerdy glasses would turn her head, and that would be that. Robbie didn't think he could handle that...But what if it didn't happen that way? What if he got everything he ever wanted since the first time he'd seen that gorgeous face? What if, by some senseless twist of fate, Cat had decided that Robbie was the one for her? Was it worth the risk? He looked at Cat. At her big brown eyes that were so easy to get lost in. At her face so often filled with the brightest smile he had ever seen. At her lips-the lips he had dreamed about kissing for years now. The lips from which the wonderful sound he had ever heard came from. He couldn't imagine a more angelic sound than Cat's singing. In fact, he was sure that angels themselves would lay down their instruments to listen to her.

And that was it. Of course it was worth the risk. She was worth everything.

"Of course I do" smiled Robbie, "I never stopped. You are...the most beautiful girl in the world to me. You're kind and sweet, and you have such an amazing personality. There's no one else like you in this world, Cat. You're one of kind. You're special. And I know that I'd kick myself forever if...I didn't give us a chance." By the time he was finished, Cat eyes were shining with tears.

"Oh, Robbie" she exclaimed, and she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in close. She pressed her lips to his enthusiastically, and Robbie kissed her back. It was a kiss better than he could have ever hoped for, better than the sweetest he had ever dreamt. When both of them broke apart they laughed together, totally in disbelief that the other was now theirs.

"Yeah" Andre nodded, watching from a distance.

"Looks like a job well done" said Beck, putting out his cup to Andre. Andre touched it with his own cup.

"Please. None of this would have worked with you lame plan. This one's all me" smirked Jade.

"That's true. You just did something nice for two of our best friends, Jade. Well done" said Tori, grinning broadly at her. Jade's eyes widened as she realised the truth in Tori's words.

"See? I told you were always were a softie" teased Beck. And when Jade glared at him, he laughed, pulled her in close, and kissed her, "I love that about you" he said. She rolled her eyes, and settled in Beck's arms.


End file.
